


Captured Heart

by LittleSatan



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Depression, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fanart Included, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mr.Jefferson isn't psychopathic, Photography, Selfies, Slow Build, abused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSatan/pseuds/LittleSatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren who casually walks pass Nathan notices that his camera is directly pointed at him. Being spotted immediately makes the 'Prince of Blackwell' in defensive mode. </p><p>Of course He wasn't taking pictures of Warren because he was beautiful or because he thought that he was cute. </p><p>Definitely not.</p><p>[On hiatus until I finish my mock exams, sorry]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Spontaneously just decided to write a Grahamscott because why not.

\---  
POV Warren  
\---

It was just a normal day at Blackwell University, or as others called it **'Blackhell'** seeing as this Uni was filled with bullies and assholes. Although I wasn't personally bullied by anyone, however I have seen others get the bad end and I just thought it was absolutely _pathetic_. 

I always thought bullies had their own problems and took it out on others. I mean, it's one way to look at it and maybe one of the better ways to try and understand them, instead of just assuming that they're just 'born' to become a nuisance for people around them. I mean, it also meant I could try and become friends with them; which has yet to happen. 

Seeing as I don't really want to say to someone "Excuse me, I know you're currently beating the shit out of poor old Jerry but you can come to me any time you want, if you wanna talk about your problems. I'm always here buddy" then pat them on the back. I'll probably be punched quicker than I can say 'stop'.

Speaking of such people, one was currently sitting on the grass under a tree, while holding a camera in his hand. That was directly...aimed at me.

Was I seeing that right? 

Nathan Prescott sitting under a tree with his expensive camera directly towards me looking all focused. What the hell. 

So as a socially inept and awkward person, I did whatever anyone would have done in that exact moment. Stand still like a statue and give an extremely awkward crooked smile that could put anyone in a cringe-like state manner. In addition to that, I subconsciously waved at him. 

"Oh my _god_ what did I just _do_?" I swore to myself, nearly wishing I had powers to travel back so I could tell myself not to be so stupid.

Nathan moved his camera down in an exaggerated slow motion, like he's just seen something unbelievable, which he did. Me being an unbelievable idiot. 

An evident scowl formed on his lips in an instant, his eyebrows scrunching together to show his annoyance. Even from a distance, I noticed the way his fingers gripped the sides of the camera, as I thought how it could such pressure.

"Get the fuck out of my shot" he snapped, making me jump a little from the snarky response. 

"Oh sorry" I apologised, moving away from his 'shot' where I was stood before, he still had a nasty scowl plastered on his face. What the hell was his problem now.

"I said" he breathed out "Get the fuck out my shot, you're still in the way"

Instead of saying sorry again, which I didn't want to when he was being a completely unreasonable person right now. I stood my ground. This could be a very bad plan, as everyone knows the 'Prince of Blackwell' doesn't like it when he doesn't get his way. No wonder he's called a prince, even in University he's still spoilt. 

"Well why don't you tell me where to move to, instead of telling me 'get out my shot'. I don't even know where your shooting at anyway so how am I supposed to know"

"Shut the fuck up and walk away instead of standing there" he snapped 

"No. Anyways, your camera was directly pointed towards my direction, what are you doing? Taking pictures of _me_?" I sarcastically asked, although I didn't expect him to react so defensively about this.

"I wasn't taking pictures of you! Fuck off and go hang out with your shitty friends instead of bothering me and ruining my day, asshole. Your face looks like shit anyway, no one wants to capture that" His entire face exploded in fury as he swung his bag over his shoulder to only walk off in big heavy steps. Turning his head quickly my way, his left hand flipped me off rudely while he walked. Nathan's lips mouthing "Fuck You".

I stood for a couple of seconds until I released a deep sigh before walking off to go find Max. Today began terrible for me in the morning, then Nathan had to add the to list of things that wasn't going very well. Great, just great. Flipping fantastic. 

"He doesn't have to act like a total bastard when I just asked him a question...I wanna know what's his fucking problem" Mumbling on his stubborn attitude, I shoved my hands in my pocket as I walked; meeting and greeting some of my friends that walked pass. Until I finally spotted Max next a certain blue-haired girl.

Max waved at me, calling my name. Jogging, I stopped in front of them "Hey Max, hey Chloe".

"Dude you ran out of breath from just running that short distance?" Chloe asked in disbelief, Max laughed softly at her bluntness.

"I'm not a sports guy, more of a science nerd" I joked about myself, "You should see my grades in sports when I was young"

"They were probably shit" Chloe said immediately, receiving a playful hit from Max as she smiled.  
Turning towards me, while wrapping a hand around Chloe's bicep she asked me "So how are you Warren? Anything interesting happen?" 

Thinking on it, it instantly made me remember what happened with Nathan Prescott, although I didn't want to…how should I say this? Make him the topic of our conversation. When Chloe was probably gonna go up to the guy and punch the living hell out of him, if I were to tell how he treated me. So no, as much of an asshole he was I don't want that to happen. 

Surprisingly. 

So instead of telling the truth, I gave the two a smile "Pretty boring, nothing really interesting happened to me, well except spilling hot coffee on myself this morning" I confessed as I couldn't suppress a laugh on my clumsiness. 

Max and Chloe bursted out into fits of laughter, and I couldn't blame them. Although it wasn't very funny at the time it happened when you spill hot coffee on your trousers and nearly give yourself third-degree burns on your crotch. Thinking about it made me shiver slightly. 

"So what about you two?"

"Well apparently from Maximus over here, she nearly fell over because of Nathan Prescock. The asshole is such a prick sometimes, I don't understand how people can hang out with him"

"I'm sure he wasn't doing it on purpose Chloe" she assured her. Heck I would too, Chloe can be one hell of a fighter sometimes, when she's in the right mood. Normally the mood would be anger.

Although a little freaky that. Even though I try to stay away from Nathan being the topic, it still happens anyway. 

"He is a bit of a prick" I started out "but do you think there's a reason why he's like that? I mean I've always wondered how you can turn out like…that" that sounded so insensitive of me.

Chloe relaxed and swooped her arms casually over Max, as my eyes spotted the way she relaxed with the hold. Making me swell in happiness for the two, they belonged to eachother even though I did still have a tiny bit of my feelings towards Max. But it was such a miniature scale that I only saw her a good friend nowadays. 

"I don't know bro, maybe something did happen but he's such an ass that I don't even care. A little bit of advice, don't go near him at all. He's bad news, very bad news and If I were you I would stop thinking about him, that prick doesn't deserve such attention" she snarled on talking about Nathan.

"Yeah Warren, I don't want you getting hurt and being the receiving end of his bad side" Max added in worry. Shaking my head, I promised them that I wouldn't interact with the guy at any cost. This released a relieved sigh out of Max. Looks like I assured her.

Suddenly Max got her phone out and I swore.

"Be right back, I forgot my phone in my dorm room" Waving goodbye to Max and Chloe, I slowly jogged in the direction of where my dorm was located. Sometimes taking a break to walk, maybe that was a sign that I really needed to up my athletic abilities.

"No…sports and me are like water and oil" I mumbled

As I entered the building and walked the corridor to my dorm, my eyes caught Nathan Prescott's eagle-like stare with his icy-blue eyes for a couple of seconds, until I snapped my head out of his gaze. It seems as though he was going to the showers. 

Twisting the door handle and entering my dorm room, I flopped on the bed with a heavy sigh. My shirt went up from the landing, although I left it there and placed both of hands on my face. Breathing in and out warmed my face and hands, although after relaxing and losing time I stood up.

I looked for my phone, panicking that I lost it before finding it immediately after. Checking the time, I slapped myself.

"I completely lost my sense of time, it's been like 10 minutes already" Sighing, I walked out of my room, my phone securely in one of the pockets "Looks like studying and staying late at night, without getting sleep was a bad idea"

As I walked, I suddenly stood still for a few seconds to send a text to Max quickly. A sharp 'ting!' went off and I checked the message that Max wasn't bothered by my lateness.

Although, the moment I pushed my phone into my pocket was the exact moment Nathan opened the bathroom door and walked in front of me with a neutral expression; guessing that he was going towards his own dorm room.

Those dagger-like eyes mesmerised me for a brief second as he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration on seeing me. A sharp sound of a 'tch' came out of his mouth while eyeing me in a quick glance. 

His normally light-ish blonde hair was now wet and messily combed by his fingers, the lines still evident because of the water that soaked his hair. Water from the tips of hair dropped in beads, slowly rolling down the sides of his face and neck. The white shirt he wore soaked up some of the damp spots he must have missed when drying. These damp spots made his shirt slightly see through and I could see-

Slapping my face, I just realised the amount of detail I went into describing him and…that can only be done if I were looking at him long enough. Unfortunately I was. 

"Stupid, what are you doing you idiot" I said to myself

Although I didn't realise as I gave myself a prep talk, that Nathan walked away and entered his room. Sighing I just wanted to forget anything happened but apparently it was now engraved into my memory even with the amount of 'Nope's I said to myself. This situation couldn't get any worse now could it?

"Hey Warren! You were gone for a while so me and Max just wanted to…" as I turned around her smile dropped. Actually both of their happy expressions dropped instantly upon seeing me. Their faces turned to pure shock, although Chloe at some point began laughing.

What the hell was happening? Was there something on me? 

"Uhh dude, you really need a _cold_ shower" covering her mouth, she hid her face into Max's shoulder to try and muffle the sounds of her cackling. Which it didn't. 

"Warren did we come at a bad time?" Max asked, scratching her head as she questionably avoided me, placing her head down to fake a cough.

"No of course not! Why the hell is Chloe laughing?"

"Is this why you were late?" Chloe quickly added, one of her fingers extended and pointed towards my crotch. Shaking my head, it couldn't possibly be-

But looking down. It explained everything. 

"Shit…"

This day couldn't any worse. I really need to stop thinking that before something else happens! Coughing and turning around slightly to hide my 'problem'.

"Yeah you're right t-this might have been a bad time" 

Chloe being Chloe; covered Max's eyes with her hands and guided her towards the exit, while turning towards me she said "I'm shielding my babe from you pervert" she joked as I reddened from slight embarrassment as she and Max left.

"I spilt hot coffee on me. I got shouted at and flipped off by Nathan. I forgot my phone. And now I humiliate myself in front of Chloe and Max"

 _Wonderful_. It's been such a wonderful day that I want to erase it all from ever happening.


	2. Embarrassed

\---  
POV Nathan  
\---

Stupid. Stupid. _Stupid_. 

Warren Graham just had to intervene, he always intervenes with everything anyway. So it shouldn't have been a surprised when he spots me taking pictures of him. No…I wasn't taking pictures of him, he was just in the way; **ruining** my shot. That sounds right, an annoying goody-two shoes who just distracted me.

I didn't like the guy and he probably felt the same way about me; which I don't give a damn, he can fuck off like all his other friends. 

Sighing, I threw my shoes carelessly around my dorm room as I sat on my bed with my legs against my chest. My forehead rested on the tip of my knee as I tried to find a comfortable position, my arms hugging around the ankles. 

I contemplated on what I should do to that Warren. 

I ruled this school, if I wanted to I could make his life hell and everyone around him. There's a reason why they call me **'Prince of Blackwell'** ; I take and not ask around here, they all hate me anyway, so why play nice? Well maybe except Victoria, she's never betrayed me ever since becoming friends with the pixie-cut blonde.

Victoria Chase was one hell of person to mess with, and maybe that's why her and I clicked. Sharp tongued, had power within school, rich, talented; something I had in common with. Maybe the last part is a little blurry although everything else was true. Us two together created a strong bond. 

That sounded so cliché even I want to gag.

My stomach grumbled all of a sudden, although I just tried to ignore my bodily needs. I didn't feel like eating right now. The grumbling persisted as the feeling of hunger ate me away, which started to flood images of delicious food within my head. 

"Fuck sake…" I hit my stomach lightly with a fist and groaned. Getting up, I grabbed all the necessary items I needed. Phone, camera, wallet and my car keys. Oh and shoes.

Tying my shoes laces, I walked over to my mirror and checked myself out. Running through my hair quickly, it pushed it back although the same little strand of hair fell out. It curled ever so slightly when falling, I decided to keep it lying there as it didn't really bother me. 

Never could get that same strand of hair to stay within the bundle for long, even with gel it would somehow break free. No idea why, maybe I should cut it.

Exiting my room, I slammed my door shut as I proceeded to walk down to the parking lot. I didn't take the bus, the fuck do they think _I am?_ Of course I had my own car. Public transport my ass. 

Going over to my car and clicking my key to unlock the door, I entered and started the engine as I manoeuvred my way out onto the actual road. Driving towards the direction of where I usually ate at, I parked my car besides the building.

Two Whales Diner. 

Entering the place felt as if it had been eons since I've been here. Sniffing the air, it had the usual smell of coffee and a mix of all the different breakfast they served here, plus I could smell the grease from the food. Looking around, I spotted my booth that was currently unoccupied by anyone; to my relief. 

Walking over with my hands shoved into my pockets, I sat in my booth waiting for someone to take my order. Specifically, the woman with blonde hair who always says "What do you want sweetheart?" like I'm her son or something. Too personal for my liking.

Turning around, I could see her make her way towards me with a small casual smile that she usually gave to customers. Standard procedure I guess or overly too happy to work in a fucking diner. 

Three…two…one

"What do you want sweetheart?" she asked as I said the same thing in my head. It was the same over and over again, although once in a while she changes it slightly. 'What would you like?' or 'Want anything?' I prefer these two than being called 'sweetheart' every time I come here.

"Pancakes…" I saw her write it down fast, making me question if she just wrote a bunch of squiggles and lines rather than my actual order. Giving me a quick smile, guessing that I would somehow reciprocate by smiling back; I didn't. Her smile dropped to a neutral expression as she walked away to only hear her shout my order to one of the other employees. 

"If their food wasn't so good, I wouldn't be going to this shit hole" I mumbled, sending a quick text to Victoria.

A couple of seconds later she texted back to only say that she's busy doing errands. Sighing, I sent her - _'It's ok, text me later'_ as I wondered what she could be doing. 

While I waited for my food, I fiddled with the menu from being bored. Bending it and folding it, as it created faint white lines where I messed with it because of the plastic cover. Although the wait was over.

My stomach grumbled the moment I saw the plate of food coming towards me. Once she laid it down, I could practically taste it from just the smell. Before the woman left me alone she said a quick 'Enjoy'.

It's not even morning anymore and I'm having pancakes. Oh well, don't give a fuck about what anyone thinks anyway. Food is food and I eat whatever I want. 

Grabbing my knife and fork, I dug in and ate the pancakes. It was good, not the best ones I've ever had but decent; like how I remembered it to be. Looking around, I found the maple syrup near the tomato ketchup and mustard as I drizzled some on. 

As I ate, all I could think off was what happened this morning. Warren acting like a total awkward dork-

Did I just call him dork? **No**.

Warren acting like a total shithead and arguing about me shouting at him to move the hell away from the 'shot'. It's not my fault he was in the way, and he should have just listened and ran away rather than moving one step forward, as if thinking "This is sufficient enough! I'm sure I'm not in the way anymore"

Stupid asshole. 

I only realised I've been complaining about him the moment I finished my pancakes. Getting my wallet out, I paid by placing the money beside the plate, not caring how crinkled the note was. 

Unfortunately when I stood up, I saw Warren with Max and Chloe sitting in another booth far away from mine. Anyone would have noticed how he was third wheeling when he hanged out with the two, it was _obvious_. How he looked away whenever Chloe and that Max girl kissed too passionately; _blushing_ all over the place.

Suddenly his eyes widened on seeing me, trying to act as natural as he could be in front of his friends, so they wouldn't notice me as he kept staring.

Breaking the gaze I had with him with a simple turn, I lowered my head as I hurried out the diner to only enter my car and drive off in frustration towards Blackwell. 

"Can't I go anywhere without seeing him around here…"

As soon as I parked, I smashed my head on the wheel and the horn went off, releasing a loud beeping sound everytime I let my head push the button. To anyone it might have looked as if I was insane, actually it was insane. Here I am smashing my head and making a racket because of one boy. 

"Nathan?…What are you doing?" 

Freezing up almost immediately, the voice startled me as my hands ran through my hair to try and look presentable. So I didn't look like a mess.

"Fuck off can't you see I'm-" Although looking up, I let out the biggest sigh of relief that I didn't know I had within me. It was just him, thank god.

"So, did you have a bad day Nathan?" he spoke, kneeling down to reach eye level as he tapped the window with a finger. Grabbing my keys, I opened the door and nearly knocked him out if he didn't move away fast enough. 

"No…yes" I reluctantly answered, stepping out my car and locking it it. "Guess you saw that"

"Come on, we'll talk in my classroom" a hand patted my shoulder, although I flinched from being touched. **A mistake**.

I saw him eyeing me, the look I recognised personally. Everytime he made that specific expression, I just knew I would receive a talking to that had some sort of 'significance' to it that I didn't really care about. Talking and expressing concern for me was heartwarming, really, but I didn't need such coddling from him. From one of my teacher's no less. 

"Don't give me that look Mark" I groaned out, rolling my eyes at him when not even a minute of stepping out the car, all I could hear was him giving me advice. "Please not now, fuck…Can we do this in the classroom and not out here where everyone can hear"

He agreed and the journey to the classroom had been peaceful and quiet. The way I liked it. Unfortunately one step into his classroom, Mark bombarded me with multiple questions. I couldn't keep up, a migraine developed all of a sudden. 

"Stop talking for a minute, I have a migraine now...one question at a time, I couldn't understand shit" Grunting at the annoying pain, I placed my forehead against my palms to try and soothe it. It didn't. So I just tried to sit down in one of the chairs facing Mark, trying to relax.

"Sorry, but you know I don't like what he's doing to you Nathan. It's sickening" 

"I told you to not worry about it, it's my _problem_ "

"That doesn't mean I can't help you" He moved towards me, sitting on the edge of the table "It's one thing to see you with bruises Nathan, but it's another when it's because of your father" 

This is definitely not the conversation I wanted to hear.

"Look I don't want to hear this right now, I'll...I'll think of something Mark, okay? I know what he does is fucked up and insane, that even thinking about it makes me wanna puke but simultaneously punch his lights out. But I don't want you getting involved, Victoria already tried to get involved and I stopped her from being an idiot and threatening my dad"

Looking straight into his brown eyes that had a pair of glasses in front of it, my mouth gave a small smile "Don't worry about it, I'll keep telling you the same thing you know? It's my problem and I'll deal with them myself"

A hand ran through his brown hair, creating a mess with strands falling out of place. "I understand Nathan, I'm just worried for your wellbeing" 

"I know, you don't need to worry…but thanks anyway"  
Sighing it felt like the temperature became warmer from out of nowhere and wearing my jacket felt like I was in an inferno. Feeling too hot, my fingers unbuttoned my orange jacket and placed it on the table.

My camera fell out accidentally and I saw Mark casually grab it, to probably look through my pictures. I didn't really mind, seeing as I didn't really have anything that could be classed as 'provocative' or 'rude'. 

"All of these are great Nathan. Angle, lighting, focus, they look wonderful " 

He flipped through the photos rather slowly, analysing every single detail. His finger pressed the button to see the next photo although his expression changed. My eyebrows furrowed slightly, was there a photo that wasn't up to his standards? 

"Oh"

"What?"

Another click, I don't know what photos he was seeing right now, but I knew it wasn't good.

" _Oh…_ " a suspicious grin grew on his lips.

"What are you looking at? What is it?" I didn't know why he was smiling like that, there's nothing really on that memory card that could make me embarrassed.  
"May I ask, why you have pictures of the rear end of this boy?" he pressed the button again "These profile shots of him are very beautiful though, I have to say, the light captures his features very well. Who is he?"

My eyes widened and I felt my cheeks heat up badly. The thought of him finding and looking through those shots horrified my entire existence; why the hell did I forget!

Reaching out to grab the camera out of his hands, I shoved the device tightly in my trouser pocket. Crossing my arms, my eyes wouldn't let me face Mark's face from the embarrassment I was feeling right now. 

"Those were accidental, _he was in the way_ " I lied; I had to lie.

A snort and a quirk of an eyebrow "Of course they're accidental Nathan. How did you zoom into his butt so much if it's an accident and then take three shots while also moving up to photograph his face?"

My cheeks heated up even more and I grew frustrated on this one-sided conversation, which was really him teasing me to no end. 

"Shut the hell up Mark" that was I could really say.

"What's his name?" he asked

"Warren…" I mumbled, knowing it was barely audible to hear.

"Who? I didn't hear you"

"Warren…" it felt like an object was lodged up in my throat.

"Nathan I still can't-"

"His name is Warren Graham! For fuck sake" slapping my face a couple of times; releasing an annoyed groan, I glared at him intensely. His hands went up in front of him, with a shit-eating grin that made me want to strangle the man.

"So do you like this Warren then? Or do you just take rear end shots of everyone"

I ignored his banter "No I don't like him" and that was all I was going to give him. 

"Whatever you say Nathan" he gave a small knowing smile, looking as if he knew all the answers to the world. Smug bastard.

"I'm gonna go" standing up, I grabbed my jacket and headed for the door but before that "Don't you dare tell anyone about this. And don't you dare tell Victoria" I hissed.

"I won't, you know I wouldn't do anything of the sorts" he promised me, "Be careful on your way Nathan"

"Yeah I will" 

I left the classroom feeling like I was interrogated by him plus all the teasing about the photos didn't help, nor will it die down. Knowing him, he probably won't let it go.

 _Fantastic_.

[](http://s44.photobucket.com/user/LittleSatanButts/media/Captured%20Heart%20Fanart%20-%20Ch.2_zpsgtlyjdxt.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm drawing fanart for this fanfiction so when I'm finished with it, I might put it in this chapter. I'm just a very spontaneous person and I just suddenly want to draw. I drew one of the photos that Nathan captured.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this terribly written chapter (Not up to my standards -.-) because next chapter will be in Warren's POV again (because I just love this dork so much). Thanks for reading


	3. Friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovely kudos and comments by the way! I really appreciate it!

\---  
POV - Warren  
\---

Hanging out with Max and Chloe was always fun, we would have very weird and interesting conversations that would make me laugh so hard sometimes my stomach would hurt. Especially Chloe's jokes; mine are just science puns, terrible really. 

"Knock knock" Max suddenly said

"Who's there?" 

"Orange"

"Orange who?" I asked

" _Orange_ you glad I'm here?" Max giggled, as Chloe shook her head while smiling.

"That was terrible Maximus, oh my god I can't believe you just told that joke" 

"Come on, it wasn't that bad…was it? Warren?" she turns my way and I gave her a thumbs up. It was terrible, yet it was terribly funny at the same time. I guess I'm not the only one that can't tell jokes in this group. 

"That joke is as bad as Warren's science shirt he's wearing" Chloe snorts, pointing at my blue shirt. 

"What's wrong with my shirt? I think it looks pretty cool" I defended, crossing my arms as I waited for Chloe's answer. No way is she gonna ruin another one of my shirts because she thought it had been ridiculous. Okay, maybe the **'Are you a triangle? Because you're so acute'** shirt was a little cringe worthy. 

But today wasn't that bad!

"Dude, it says _'If I was a zombie, I'd eat your brains anyday. You're brain-licious'_ "

It wasn't that bad!

"I think it's kinda funny and cute" Max complemented quietly, an arm wrapping her shoulders as Chloe tapped her temple with a finger softly. 

"That's because you're level of humour is on the same terrible level of Warren here" for that, Max punched her arm playfully, pouting at her girlfriend's banter towards her jokes. At least she knows how I feel now. 

"Well moving on! I wanted to ask you Warren if you want to hang out with us and watch a movie this weekend?" she asked, leaning back on the tree and crossing her leg over the other. I could see some grass stick to her jeans.

 

"Oh I don't know, maybe I ha-" 

Although before I could even finish my sentence, I saw Chloe clench her fist and stand up rather angrily, those eyes were directed to someone clearly behind me. Unless she was furious over the fact I might not be able to hang out with the her and Max. Then I better run. 

"What the fuck are you doing taking pictures of us, asshole?" 

Chloe couldn't possibly be talking about me then, turning my head to whoever she was now shouting at. My eyes widened on immediately recognising this person.

"Nothing and for your information I wasn't taking pictures of you. Mind your own business bitch" 

Nathan Prescott. 

"What did you say?" a menacing glow in Chloe's eyes pushed me stand up and try to calm her down. Even though Max was already holding her hand to stop her from doing anything 'violent', I was still worried.

"I said mind your own damn business bitch" he hissed. 

Damn it Prescott, you aren't making the situation any better with your responses. 

A scowl formed on Chloe, Max's gripped loosened for a fraction of a second which she took advantage of by walking towards Nathan in big intimidating strides. 

On instincts, adrenaline pumped through me as I hurriedly placed myself in between of the two; blocking Chloe from Nathan. Placing my hands up, I protected my face for any incoming punches. Thankfully I didn't feel any of the sort.

" **Move** out the way Warren, stop protecting this asshole from me punching the shit out of him" an impatient growl escaped her lips. 

Looks like Nathan has really done it this time, huh? 

"Calm down Chloe, I'm sure this is just a little misunderstanding. Right Nathan?…" Shit was that too formal with him? I haven't even had a proper conversation with this guy and now I'm saving his ass from being severely bruised. 

"Why are you even protecting him? He was taking secret pictures of us, like a fucking creepy bastard" she barked.

"Chloe, we should just leave" Max tugged her back, although it only made Chloe more determined. 

"No Max, I'm not leaving until I get an answer. You hear that asshole?" she directed it towards Nathan, by glaring at the blonde.

All of this apparently made Nathan frustrated as I heard him complain under his breath for a brief moment, whispering _'I cant deal with this right now'_. Surprisingly, Nathan moved away from me as he gripped the camera. Reminding me of the time Nathan and I argued. 

How the hell does he get into so many arguments? 

Shoving his small camera into his pockets with a sigh, "I don't need your _fucking_ help" blue eyes glared at me for a second "and I'm not scared of you Chloe, why dont you just fuck off like everyone else. Just go away" he hissed.

I furrowed my eyebrows at that slightly, for some odd reason he actually sounded distressed. The reason for my assumption? I don't know, but his threat just sounds so…empty. It lacked the fury he used at me when I heard him swear.

"Or what? gonna cry to your daddy and tell me off" she scoffed, making exaggerated crying gestures with her hands.

This remark seemed to tick him off a little over the line. 

"You don't know what I can do to you, if I wanted to, I could make your life miserable. Your girlfriend better watch her back as well, seeing as she looks so _easy_ to _play around_ with. Piece of shits…" mumbling, I saw him start to walk away. Probably to his dorm room.

The amount of hate I saw in Chloe doubled as I literally had to use all my strength to prevent her from running after Nathan. I predicted that a lot of punches would occur, if I let Chloe chase him. Which I certainly didn't want, even if he can be such an ass sometimes. 

Why was I intervening anyway? Was it the fact I dont want anyone to get hurt? Or is it because I felt pity towards Nathan? Maybe it's all of the above or none of those at all. Why is everything so confusing? 

"Let me go! I'm gonna kill that bastard. Max, Warren, let me go"

"Leave it Chloe, he's not worth your time" 

I released my hold. Max hugged Chloe, as she relaxed with the warm gesture, all the anger slowly seemed dissipate away. Relief washed over me, at least all the shouting was over now. 

"I hate him, I swear if he even looks at your direction I'm going to ambush him like a ninja" Max laughed, kissing Chloe on the cheek gently

"And _you_ absolute idiot" 

Oh no, here it comes.

"Why were you protecting him?! I don't know if you lost your mind for a couple of minutes but I could have had him Warren. What if you stood in front of him mid way through my punch, then I would have punched you instead!" her arms flailed up dramatically "Do you know how insane that would be? And how guilty I would feel!"

Laughing it off, "I know I know, but it just...felt right?" I answered, unsure with my own reasoning. 

"Hi guys…" Suddenly Kate appeared as she walked up to us, giving everyone a small smile.

"Kate tell how stupid Warren is for defending Nathan!" Chloe shouted, still astounded at what I did.

Kate blinked a couple of times, obviously confused with the entire situation. "You're stupid...Warren?" speaking slowly, she gave Max a look that screamed 'tell-me-what-is-happening?'.

"See even Kate agrees with me!"

"Oh shut up, she doesn't even know what happened that's totally unfair if you put words in her mouth"

"Still, I have a valid point and- hey! Don't walk away from me while I'm talking to you!"

Giving her a peace sign while I walked backwards slowly, "I'm going to my dorm, I have things to do. See you guys later" I waved goodbye at Max and Kate while I noticed Chloe's disapproval of me leaving although there had been a playful grin.

As I walked towards the building, my mind naturally wandered over to what the hell happened between Nathan and my friends. Especially what he was doing to create such a response from Chloe.

"What the fuck are you doing taking pictures of us, asshole" I whispered what she had said. 

Essentially it's the same reason why he and I had a sudden fued with eachother, because I had accused of him taking pictures of me. Which he greatly denied. Although it did make sense, why would he have been taking pictures of me?

Unfortunately, what happened today couldn't have been a possible coincidence that Nathan happens to be conveniently pointing his camera at my direction. 

Or was it really a coincidence and maybe it really was all a misunderstanding. I mean even if he was taking of pictures of me and my friends; why? 

It just didn't make sense.

"I think I need to stop overth- oof!" I lost my balance and landed on the hard concrete floor, hissing from the slight sting I felt with the fall.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, let me help you" 

Looking up, I noticed an outstretched hand and took it as he helped me. Dusting my butt from any dirt, "Oh it's not your fault, I wasn't looking where I was going" I recognised the man. 

He was Max's photography teacher. What was his name again?

"Wait, you must be Warren, it's nice to meet you"

How did he…

"Excuse me but I don't think I told you my name"

"Nath- Uh Max, one of my students, mentioned to me once or twice who you were. I really am sorry that I made you fall, it's not a very pleasant way to introduce yourself to someone the first time" he chuckled lightly, scratching the back of his head.

That was weird I swear he was about to say Nathan.

"It's alright, Mr…"

"Mr.Jefferson"

"Mr.Jefferson" I smiled "Sorry, but I need to go, it really wasn't your fault by the way" 

He gave a nod before I ran towards the entrance of the building in a hurry. I needed to do something. 

Standing outside the door, I gave two hesitant knocks as I waited patiently. The amount of waiting I had to endure could have been a sign that this was a terrible idea. I mean I could have left at any moment and wasting my own time for an ans-

"What the fuck do you want?" 

The door opened, revealing a rather agitated and frustrated Nathan in front me; tapping his foot, obviously impatient. 

"Uh…you see, I just wanted-"

What was I trying to accomplish by talking to him? 

"Don't waste my time and go away" Nathan growled, closing the door harshly but before that, my foot stopped it abruptly. Flinching from the numbing pain I felt, fingers gripped the edge of the door, Nathan's eyes widening. 

What am I doing? What am I doing? What am I doing? Why did I stop the door with my foot? Not only that, it now hurts like a bitch.

"I just…I just want to say sorry about Chloe shouting at you-"

"Is that it? You're just here to say sorry…Is that _really_ why you're here because I dont see why you're even talking to me when we're not even friends"

Does he have to interrupt me every time…

"No…I mean yes, look I dont know myself but I just want to say sorry. The reason? I don't fucking know but- you know if you stopped being such an ass we could be friends"

The door opened a little more, my precious foot being freed.

"Well news flash nerd, I dont want to be friends. Look if you want to apologise, apologies by leaving me alone and keeping your friends away. That'll be great thanks"

I saw his arm move and my foot yet again moved on instincts to stop Nathan from closing the gap. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" A hand ran through his hair. 

"I'm not trying to annoy you-"

"Are you sure?"

I ignored his little response "Yes I'm sure even if it doesn't look like it now. All I'm saying is that if we forget about our little fight…well…fights, seeing as our first conversation really didn't go well" here it goes "do you want to be friends? I mean I'm not forcing you…"

Suddenly I noticed an expression I have never seen the 'Prince of Blackwell' do. It was either confusion or pure shock or a combination maybe, as if my question was in some sort of different language. Is he incompetent of friendship? Because I really am starting to believe he's not the best at emotions.

A sigh and a shake of his head, "Okay…We can be friends"

That actually worked? 

Opening the door fully, I smiled when I saw the corner of his mouth lifting up. Thinking the door being opened as an invitation to enter, I moved although his door shut loudly before I could even do my whole foot fiasco and stop it.

My face had been mere inches away from the door and a step forward would have been _painful_.

"No we can't be friends idiot, I just wanted to see if you were actually gullible enough to think like that" Nathan said behind the door.

Ouch that hurt.

"Well fine! Be like that, come to me when you actually want to be friends and don't have such a massive stick up your ass and an ego as big as the moon" I shouted, having an urge to suddenly kick the door, to which I did.

"The fuck?" I heard him say.

God that felt good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! We'll be seeing Nathan's point of view next chapter.


End file.
